felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven
Heaven is an immense collection of beautiful and serene worlds made of positive energies and inhabited by Ceiciels. Pure souls are brought there by angelic psychopomps and escorted to various enchanting and harmonious realms where the souls can rest for eternity and do what they enjoy. Their happiness and satisfaction radiates throughout the realm, providing a form of sustenance for Angels. Similarly to Hell, countless Heaven realms exist. They reflect the perfect place a soul would desire, sometimes a particular Heaven they believed in during their lives. Heavenly worlds varies widely but are most often made of extraordinarily beautiful and majestic landscapes comprised of gentle hills, lush green valleys, wide plains bathed in radiant light with rivers of clear flowing water streaming through them. Some of those worlds are truly legendary, believed to be the most magnificent places in all the universe, such as the sublime crystal city of Chapsydis floating in a beautiful sunset or Cordelion and its legendary staircase ocean, majestic beyond belief. Their mere names make the imagination of dimensional travelers run wild and their heart quicken in wonderment. However it should be noted that, while Angels enjoy to be around good souls reasoning harmoniously with their realm, themselves are not necessarily always the embodiment of good, just in the same way a demon is not always a creature of pure evil. In fact, while they are thankfully rare, some angels are downright ruthless, stuck up and unpleasant individuals. Likewise, some Heaven realms are less agreeable places than others, and sometimes not entirely devoid of dangers. Remarkable Heaven Realms Cordelion Chapsydis Chapsydis is an immense city floating in a cloudy sky that looks as if it has been carved entirely from a truly titanic bronze-colored crystal. It's an architectural masterpiece of surreal magnificence. Majestic towers pierce the slight mist, soaring high in the sky, linked to each others by gleaming, delicate suspended bridges and many walls are ornated by beautiful bas reliefs. The most remarkable feature of Chapsydis however is the immense spiraling stairway that majestically descends, through the clouds, all the way down to the ground, far far below. Once there, one can see a seemingly infinite expanse of crystal going in every directions, as far as the eyes can see. Here and there small shafts can be seen, leading deep below the surface to an immense network carved throughout the crystal. Here lies the true richness of Chapsydis : its natural library. Indeed the Chapsydean Crystal possesses the unique property of storing memories that can then be accessed upon mere contact, making the whole world an immense receptacle of knowledge, among the biggest in the known universe. Pazamal This strange realm is contained in an immense bubble of water. The water is pure as crystal and possesses the remarkable property to convey sounds very well and to be perfectly "breathable". After a few hours of adaptation, one can easily go virtually everywhere, as if flying. What passes for land are masses of a solid rock-like matter drifting slowly and majestically in the liquid immensity, never colliding however as they repulse each others. Delicate structures are carved directly onto their surface. A newcomer to Pazamal can't help but be awed by the strange, exotic beauty of this world and its legendary song. The song of Pazamal is the name of an unique phenomenon occurring from the streaming and collision of conflicting currents. It creates a constant crystalline noise, strikingly delicate and so beautiful it can induce tears to those who hear it. The song of Pazamal become louder the closer one comes to the boundaries of the world, while it's reduced to only a whisper at its center. Pazamal also possesses a very varied fauna, from various species of singing fishes, to more dangerous beasts. The most famous inhabitants are the Revadas however, an unique specie of giant aquatic angels with large and majestic fin-like wings. Ôzora Ôzora is a beautiful heavenly realm best described as an endless collection of islands floating in the sky. Some of them are tiny, some of them huge, dotting the sky high above a thick sea of clouds. That cloud sea act as a boundary of sort to the realm, as it's impossible to go through it after a point. The sky, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have an actual border, although it gets colder the higher one goes, and the spiritual energy filling the air becomes rarer as well, eventually forcing a curious spirit back to a more bearable layer. The horizon of Ôzora looks truly endless, with countless islands floating as far as the eyes can see. While Ôzora looks infinite, the actual number of islands is more or less related to the amount of beings living in the realm. Every sentient beings, angels, humans or anyone else who has rightfully entered this realm, is permitted to call one island their own. It's directly created from their own spiritual energy; the purer and strong-spirited a soul is, the greater are things they are able to manifest when they create their own personal paradise. Thus the appearance of an island in Ôzora vary wildly. Some chose to leave their islands untouched, enjoying to watch the nature evolve on its own, others build majestic buildings or completely crazy or surrealistic environment to call their home. Due to this, Ôzora literally grows and shrinks with its population. A new islands appear when a new spirit enters this world, or disappear if its owner fades away which, while unlikely, is still possible. The inhabitants of Ôzora are completely free of what pass for gravity in spiritual planes, being able to float and fly is just as easy as walking. Communication is essentially telepathic and not bound by language or volume. A human could easily talk to a dolphin, even though they would normally have completely different ways of communicating. Ôzora is also a resting place for Purifier Angels. They are the guardian of the place, zealously protecting it against any intrusion. *Credits to Amaroq for the idea of Ôzora.